blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sneezing Cold/Trivia
Trivia * Season 1 finale. * This is the final episode produced at Nerd Corps Entertainment before it got acquired by DHX Media, which will take over animating the next episode onward. * This is the first time someone gets sick. The second is Grandma Ninja in Ninja Soup * This is also the first episode where Gabby is with Blaze for the whole episode. * The order of Monster Machines getting the Sneezles is: ** Blaze ** Darington ** Zeg ** Stripes ** Starla ** Crusher * Freezing is the second STEM song where Gabby was present after Wind Power in Epic Sail. * This is the third time Blaze encounters a herd of bighorns after Stuntmania! and The Team Truck Challenge. * Crusher is shown to make soups and do gymnastics. * This is the second time Blaze gets dizzy after Stuntmania!. He is shown dizzy for a moment after he sneezes and reverses into a tree. * Pickle is the only Monster Machine who doesn’t get the Sneezles. * In this episode, it’s shown Blaze can ice skate. * This is the only episode to feature a countdown to zero. * To date, this is the last appearance of the Monster Machines' pits. * This is also the last appearance of Blaze's Season 1 facemold, though it's shown for brief moments as an error from Seasons 2-3. * Every time a Monster Machine sneezes, a fart noise can be heard in the background. * The phrase "give someone the slip" is said again by Crusher in Race to Eagle Rock. * For the first time, Blaze transforms into something while driving. Also, AJ and Gabby shout out the parts' names with him. * This is the only season finale to date where Blaze’s friends are present (not counting Crusher and Pickle). * This is also the only season finale to date whose airing order matches its production order. * To date, this is the only episode to feature the Monster Dome but no race or event is held. * This is the only episode where the transformation interface appears before a "Let's build" prompt instead of after. Running Gags * Crusher doing something because he thinks he is done sneezing, ignoring Pickle's warning, and then sneezing moments later. * The Monster Machines losing control when they sneeze. Allusions * The title might be a pun on the phrase "freezing cold". * When Crusher is shown doing gymnastics, the song "Waltz of the Flowers" is heard in the background; this is a famous piece from The Nutcracker ballet, orchestrated by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Also when the bighorns are ice skating, "The Blue Danube Waltz" by Johann Strauss II is heard. * "Give you the slip", the pun Blaze says as he slips up the bighorns with ice, means to evade or escape from someone really fast. * The "Sneezles" were also shown in the former Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior show The Book of Pooh episode "Pooh's 24 Hour Bug". Goofs * In this episode, Blaze and Crusher's pits are shown right next to each other, but in The Driving Force, their pits are shown to be three pits down from each other. Similarly, the order of the other Monster Machines’ pits is Starla-Darington-Zeg-Stripes, While in Blaze of Glory the order was Stripes-Starla-Darington-Zeg. Also in Stuntmania!, Darington’s pit was far away from the others. * Sometimes when Zeg sneezes, he has Darington's voice. * Crusher really shouldn't have been cooking because it is unsanitary to cook when you're sick. Home Media Releases DVD *Fired Up! (DVD) Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 3 *Gear Up With Gabby *Red-Hot Rescues! Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia